A murder on the Sunny?
by Mila-Nee
Summary: Luffy, Chopper and Usopp decide to play a game where Usopp is the storyteller and the others have to do exactly what he tells them to do... But to think that they would find an actual dead man on the Thousand Sunny...Unthinkable... They have to find the murderer and fast, Rated k for language


**Words-** storyteller

* * *

 **Let me tell you a tale, a tale about... a murder...**

Luffy and Chopper stare wide eyed at Usopp, excited to hear the story.

 **A murder that happened...**

"A murder that happened...?" Both of the boys repeat.

 **On the deck of the Thousand Sunny!**

"WHAT?" They asked disbelievingly.

 **It all started one day when young Chopper -the doctor of the Straw hat pirates- woke up in the morning...**

Luffy watched from behind the storyteller as Chopper quickly runs to his bed so that the storyteller can continue.

Chopper yawned and stretched his hands out acting as if he just woke up.

 **Suddenly the young reindeer realized he was hungry and got out of bed.**

"I would like some cotton candy" Chopper says as he gets up from bed.

 **Chopper, with his favorite candy in mind, steps out of their shared quarters, walking towards the galley.**

"What the fuck are you guys doing?" Zoro asks when he notices Chopper doing exactly what Usopp is saying and Luffy hiding behind Usopp all excited.

 **He walks past a sleeping green haired man on the ground who is lying there hungover from his drinking last night.**

"What the fuck? I'm perfectly fine and it's not even morning." Zoro starts getting up but is stopped by a rubber hand.

"Shut up Zoro! Just do what the storyteller tells you" Luffy jumps infront of Zoro and pushes him down to the ground.

"But why?" "JUST DO IT!"

 **Chopper, ignoring the sleep-talking Zoro, opens the galley door and steps inside.**

Chopper does just like he is told to.

 **And there he witnesses a dead body!**

"Yohohoho Usopp-san, I know you asked me to play this game with you but making me the dead man is quite cruel of you!" Brook looks up from his spot by the table offended "Although I guess you are right, Yohohoho!"

"Shhh Brook! You're supposed to be dead." Chopper shushes him.

 **Chopper, shocked by what he saw, starts screaming and crying for his dead nakama.**

"AAGH HE IS DEAD! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Chopper starts crying and running around the galley.

"Can you guys take this game somewhere else?" Sanji stops cutting the onions he needed for the sauce that he had to prepare for dinner.

"Who is dead? What is going on here?" Nami enters the galley all freaked out and panting, clearly from running.

 **As more and more people appear on the crime scene, the risk of all the evidence getting destroyed getting bigger, Luffy, the captain of the ship, noticed what was going on and took it upon himself to take everyone outside and calm them down.**

"Calm down everyone!" Luffy stretches his arms out and grabs Chopper, Sanji, Nami, Brook and the storyteller and throws them outside.

 **You weren't supposed to throw me out too! And the dead body is supposed to stay inside you dumbass**

"Oh sorry" Luffy says looking not sorry at all and throws Brook back inside the galley.

"What is going on here?" Nami looks around not knowing that they were playing a game.

"What the fuck are you guys doing? I was in the middle of making dinner!" Sanji shouts at Luffy and Usopp.

"I am sorry cook-san but for now you must not enter the galley because I have to check all the evidence." They all look behind to see Robin wearing what they could only assume was a detective outfit.

 **Thank god! In the middle of all the panic the detective, Rico Nobin, who definitely wasn't the straw hats archeologist, who just so happened to be walking past the Thousand Sunny, heard the commotion and allowed herself on the ship to solve the crime.**

"What do you mean walking past? We're in the middle of the sea" Zoro, who was watching the situation unfold ever since Luffy let him go, pointed out matter-of-factly.

"Be quite Zoro" Robi- I mean Nobin tells Zoro with an evil smile.

"Don't tell me you're in on this too Robin" Nami, who already realized it was all just a game and very much not approving, looks at her dumbfoundedly.

 **The detective walks past the bystanders and enters the galley where she notices the dead body.**

"Ah Robin-san, may I see your panties" Brook asks from the ground where he is lying

 **But what is this? The dead body speaks to the deteci-**

Before the storyteller gets to finish, two hands appear around Brooks head and spin his head in inhealthy angles.

"Oi the detective just killed the poor guy" Zoro says in a bored tone while the others look terrified at Robin.

 **A-anyway, Nobin looks around the galley and discovers that this crime isn't as simple as she first assumed and realizes that she needs help.**

"This seems to be a hard case for me alone, I would need my partner here with me, Captain-san would you be so kind as to call my partner here?"

 **And so Luffy walks off to find the partner.**

Luffy does just like he is told while Robin walks out of the galley and looks at everyone around.

"For now you are all the suspects so I would like it if you didn't leave the ship or entered this galley."

"Yet again, it's not like we can leave, we are in the middle of the ocean" Zoro says frustrated with this stupid situation.

"But Robin-chan, I was making dinner so I need to go back to the galley" Sanji asks pleadingly.

"Since you were here all morning and lunch you are my prime suspect therefore you must not enter this galley, also my name is Nobin."

" Wait what?!" Sanji looks at her with wide eyes.

 **Nobin, who is waiting for her partner to come help her, starts interrogating the suspects, who all deny murdering their nakama.**

"I'm telling you, Robin killed him we all saw it." Zoro says as he walks towards the deck to lift his weights.

"By the way you are prime suspect number two Zoro" Robin says with an evil smile

"Whatever"

Robin looks around the crew and her gaze stops at Usopp. "By the way mister storyteller, you are also a suspect, therefore as a detective I take away your position as storyteller.

 **Wait what? But that's what this game is all about**

"Unfortunately mister storyteller from now on the game is about finding out who murdered this poor man, therefore with you as the storyteller and a suspect too, you could put the blame on someone else, and I as professional cannot allow that"

 **I uh…**

"Can you really do that Robin?" Chopper asks with his mouth agape.

"I brought the partner to help you Robin!" Luffy jumps up and points towards Franky who just like Robin has a detective outfit.

 **Hey Luffy! Robin is trying to take away my position as storyteller**

"What!? You cannot do that Robin!"

"Of course captain"

 **Ok! Now with my storyteller power back I shall continue…**

 **Rico Nobins partner, Sebastian Jones enters the scene of the murder and immediately notices something amiss.**

"What the hell is up with that name?" Nami asks instinctively even though she doesn't really care to be honest.

"I don't know, Franky chose it himself, but it's a cool name!" Luffy answers her all excited.

"Now now children I will need you all to leave the crime scene and go about your day while me and my partner here do some detective work."

"Oh yeah 'detective work' is that what you call it right now?" Nami asks with a sly smile on her face.

 **Sebastian walks inside the galley and starts his investigation on the dead body while Robin follows him inside**

"Hmm it looks like someone broke his neck" Franky kneels down to see the body up close.

"Oh that might have been me, but he was dead already so it doesn't matter" Robin says in her morbid way.

"Yohoho it's true since I'm already dead, but it still hurt my feelings"

Franky suddenly stands up "Nobin I think I know who the murderer is"

"And I think I know exactly who you are talking about"

 **It seems as though our detectives have already discovered the murderer therefore it is time for us to find out who it is.**

"Hey Luffy! Call everyone to the deck" Franky yells at his captain.

"Yes Sebastian!"

In less than a minute all the Straw hats are standing on the deck.

"The murderer is… Sanji!" Franky points at the bewildered cook.

"What?" Sanji looks at him annoyed, teeth almost biting throw the cigarette in his mouth.

"You poisoned Brook, I noticed that there was a single not finished meal on the table that he was eating right before his death.

Sanji actually bit throw his cigarette at that, "Ok listen you jackass, first of all that bastard has no stomach nor any organs so how the fuck was I supposed to poison him, second of all the stupid skeleton is standing right next to you clearly alive, or dead or whatever! Third of all can we stop it with this stupid game already? I need to finish dinner"

"Clearly guilty" Franky nods at himself with a smirk.

Usopp realizing that his role as storyteller was being taken away because he hasn't added anything to the story in a while. Therefore thought of a plot twist.

 **But then, the unthinkable happens, Sanji clutches his heart with his hands and falls on the ground, dead.**

"What the fuck long nose?" Sanji starts walking towards Usopp with an evil aura around him but is stopped by Luffy and Chopper.

"You're supposed to die! Do what he says, otherwise there's no point in this game" They both push him to the ground and the cook has no other choice but to oblige.

"What a twist, so he wasn't the murderer" Robin says looking at Franky "But to be honest I didn't think he was the murderer to begin with, it seems like we were both thinking of a different person"

"So who were you thinking about?" Franky asks.

"I knew it had to be either Zoro or Nami" Robin looks at both of them.

"Whatever just put the blame on someone already so we can go on with our day" Nami says exasperated.

"Nami! You're no fun!" Luffy yells at his navigator.

Zoro looks straight at Robin "Ok how about this, it's clear as day that the murderer is Usopp, I mean the second he said that Brook was dead he started acting dead and now the same thing happened with curly brows, so it probably should be him"

 **Wait no Zoro! I don't want to be the murderer that means I'll be the one to get the punishment, I don' want that.**

"What do you mean punishment?" All except Luffy, Chopper and the detectives ask.

"tss tss Zoro I didn't think you would try to put the blame on an obviously innocent man" Robin looks a him accusingly.

"What do you mean obiously? You were suspecting him just five minutes ago"

"Your defiant nature is only proof that you are the murderer, not to mention you had a motive to kill cook-san, after he put razors in your breakfast"

"Wait what the fuck did you do cook?" Zoro looks at the 'dead' cook on the ground who is trying oh so hard not to laugh.

"I'm gonna kill you bastard!" Zoro yells.

"We have a confession!" Franky says.

Zoro looks at Franky with a murderous glare. "Ok let's say I did kill him even though I have no idea how, why the fuck would I kill Brook?"

"It doesn't really matter anymore since as you can see he is quite lively right now, maybe only a little bit dead" Robin points towards the keleton.

"Yohoho! I'm a lively dead skeleton" Brook starts singing a song he most possibly just made up.

"Fine whatever, just get on with the punishment, i don't even care anymore"

"Sorry Zoro" Luffy laughs at Zoro

"What is it Luffy?" Zoro looks at his captain sweat dropping.

"Me, Chopper and Usopp did a real mess in the mens quarters this morning that's why we played the game to begin with, so that we don't have to tidy it up, and the one that loses has to do it for us" Luffy starts laughing not looking sorry at all.

"Seriously?!" They all yelled at them and got punched and kicked by an enraged navigator and cook.

 **And with that said the swordsman Roronoa Zoro goes and tidies the mens quarters**

"SHUT UP ALREADY!"

* * *

 _Just a stupid idea that came into mind, I can't believe I actually spent my precious time writing this, but now that i finished i thought i might as well put it here, anyway i haven't re-read it so sorry if there are some gramatical errors which there probably are..._


End file.
